Digimon Chaos Uprising Volume 10: Calamity's Chosen
by RGGod
Summary: The Demon Lord of Pride has arrived, and with power greater than anything the troop has ever faced before, what hope do they stand against the Digital World's Satan... R & R
1. The Demon Lord of Pride part 1

**Afternoon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

Duftmon's eyes widened in terror, "It can't be, Lucemon!"

The boy smiled, "Yes, it is I, Lucemon! The Demon Lord of Pride!" he said with a snobbish swagger. He had the appearance of a ten year-old boy. He wore a white toga-like garb that only covered half of his chest. On each of his arms and legs was a holy ring. He had strange blue markings on the left side of his body and had twelve angelic white wings, two coming out of his blond hair, and the other ten coming out of his back, one set of those wings folded around his waist.

Sagamon's eyes clouded in fury as he gazed at the boy responsible for killing his father-figure, Beelzemon. Without warning, he slithered at the boy, "I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared. When he was close enough, he swung his hellfire clad sword, "Dante's Infernal Blade!"

What happened next stunned everyone into silence. Lucemon had stopped the blade… by catching it with one hand, "Hmhmhm," the boy chuckled, "How pathetic, you've blinded yourself with rage, just like Creepymon did before he died. But even with the power of rage, you couldn't do anything against me. Even in my rookie form." He taunted Sagamon before lifting him into the air by his sword. He then threw him into the rocks where he had perched upon but a moment before. He turned to the dumbfounded troop, "What? Come on in, pool's open, the waters fine," he told them with that psychotic smirk of his.

The tamers reached for their digivices.

**LUNAMON**

**-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**CRESCEMON!**

**DRACOMON**

**-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**WINGDRAMON!**

**Tentomon**

**-advance digivolve to-**

**MegaKabuterimon.**

The three ultimates stared down at the one rookie, who smiled at them, "Come at me bro," he taunted with his psychotic smirk.

The three ultimates' eyes blazed with fury, how dare this child take away their friend! Crescemon was the first to strike, "Ice Archery!" she shot her ices arrows at the boy, who flew up to dodge them.

"Explode Sonic Lance!" Wingdramon was the next to attack, having flown in the air and then dipping into a nose dive at Lucemon, ready to impale the rookie with the lance on his back.

"Weak!" the boy taunted as he caught the lance in his hand. He then threw the dragon to the ground. He turned around as a ball of electricity hit him.

"That's our Mega Blaster!" Arashi yelled as MegaKabuterimon's attack hit the boy. But it soon became clear that the attack did nothing to the boy, who disappeared in an instant.

Tyson was furious, "Where'd that bastard g- Whaaa!" he fell back in surprise as Lucemon appeared in front of him.

"Awww, did the little baby wet himself?" Lucemon teased. He ducked as Persiamon's claws came for his head.

"How could you do that to Beelzemon!" she hissed in fury, slashing at Lucemon only for the boy to dodge each and every strike.

"Duftmon, what do we do?" Trixie asked Duftmon with pleading eyes.

To her surprise, Duftmon was on his knees, eyes widened in fear, "We can't win! We're all going to die! Lucemon is the strongest of all the Demon Lords!"

Tyson turned to him, "Duftmon get up! Now's not the time to be scared!"

**Afternoon, Many Miles Away**

The lone figure rested against a cliff face. It had surveyed the war effort around the Digital World and was taking a break.

"It's been a while since we had a break," it spoke in one voice.

It switched voices, "Yeah, it feels good to relax,"

Suddenly, a voice popped into its head, _"I have urgent news,"_

"It's nice to hear you again," it said in one voice.

"_I need you to get to Gluttony's Battlefield A.S.A.P!"_

The lone figure looked up, "Why? Has something gone wrong?"

"_Yes, Lucemon has killed Beelzemon,"_

The figure's eyes widened, "WHAT!?" it yelled out in both voices.

"_It's true, and he's fighting the chosen right now,"_

"But that means!" the figure's eyes widened, "She could get hurt! I have to go!" it yelled aloud in one voice and took off like a bullet from a pistol towards Gluttony's Battlefield.

**Afternoon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

"Hah!" Persiamon struck out with her claws, but Lucemon jumped up and flipped behind her.

"Divine Feet!" he gave her a kick with one of his dainty feet that sent her flying into the rocks beside Sagamon, who got up and slithered back after Lucemon.

"Hyena Hijinks!" Sagamon yelled as the canine head, Ed, that served as his right hand shot out a laser at Lucemon.

He flew up to avoid it, "How weak,"

"Dark Archery!" Crescemon fired arrows of darkness at Lucemon who managed to weave his way through them.

He smiled at her, "You missed bitch,"

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" Wingdramon breathed a stream of fire at his opponent.

Lucemon maneuvered away from the stream of fire. When he had out flown the beam, he turned to face Wingdramon. "Grand Cross!" He fired the ten spheres of light that formed a cross at Wingdramon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Wingdramon screamed as he was hit by the cross, causing him to plummet into a crash landing. He crashed into the ground, and he shrunk! He had been hit so hard that he dedigivolved back down into Dracomon.

"Dracomon!" Trixie cried out her partner's name as she ran to his side.

Lucemon made another psychotic smirk, "You're next girly!" he was about to fire his Grand Cross attack at Trixie when a large ball of energy hit him from behind and exploded, "AAAAHH!" he screamed in pain. He turned to see another ball explode into his face.

"Chaos Flare Bomb!" Sagamon yelled out the attack as he launched the orb of chaos energy at Lucemon.

Lucemon saw this one coming and dropped down onto the ground. He turned to face Sagamon as a ball of electricity hit him from behind. He turned to find that it was MegaKabuterimon's Mega Blaster.

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled evilly, "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Arashi taunted, "Waaahh!" he fell back as Lucemon appeared in front of him.

Lucemon looked down at the Japanese boy, "Correction, it is YOU who hasn't seen anything yet,"


	2. The Demon Lord of Pride part 2

**Afternoon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

Lucemon looked down at the Japanese boy, "Correction, it is YOU who hasn't seen anything yet,"

Seeing his partner in danger, MegaKabuterimon rushed at Lucemon, "Horn Buster!" he called as he stabbed at Lucemon with his gigantic horn.

The boy flew away, "Not bad, insect,"

"Mega Blaster!" he brought his arms together to fire a ball of electricity at Lucemon, who actually back handed it away.

"Grand Cross!" he fired the ten spheres of light at MegaKabuterimon who flew backwards from the blow. He shrunk and dedigivolved back into Tentomon.

"Tentomon!" Arashi called out his partners name as he ran towards Tentomon.

"Chaos Flare Bomb!" a ball of energy hit Lucemon from behind and exploded, causing him to crash to the floor.

As he got up, he was besieged by strikes from Crescemon's weapons, the Nova Luna. "Lunatic Dance!" she called as she struck out with the blades.

Lucemon was having a hard time dodging them when Persiamon joined in with her claws.

They managed to land a few hits on him, but for the most part he dodged their strikes.

**Afternoon, close, but not too close**

He was almost there. Gallantmon continued to run. He knew that Lucemon must have reached them by now. /Please be alright, please be alright!/ he repeated the words over and over in his head. /This isn't good! I need to get there faster! But if I go any faster, I'll be too tired when I get there to help them./ he thought with a grimace. /DAMMIT!/ he screamed the word in his head. He was close by, just a little further and he'd be there. /Please be alive!/ he prayed in his mind. /Please be okay!/ he continued to pray as he sped along the land to the battlefield.

**Afternoon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

Meanwhile Trixie was trying to snap Duftmon out of his fear induced state, "Come on Duftmon! Get a hold of yourself!" she yelled at him, but when he just continued to lay there shaking, she did the unthinkable.

*smack*

She slapped him, "OWIE OWIE OWIE!" she held her hand in pain as Duftmon got up.

"Thanks my dear, I needed that," he thanked her before he rushed to the battle. "Girls let me have a go!"

Persiamon and Crescemon complied; they were beginning to get tired anyway. "Extinction Wave!" Duftmon's Sword of Annihilation painted an arc through the sky. Lucemon turned to find that arc hitting him in the face and slamming him into some nearby rocks, creating a miniature dust cloud.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon fired her arrows of ice at Lucemon's dust cloud. Everyone waited for the dust to clear.

"Not bad at all," a voice sneered. It was Lucemon, he was standing at the rocks, and he had caught one of the ice arrows in his hands. His psychotic smirk had evolved into a slasher smile, "But enough fun and games," His body began to glow and grow larger. He had digivolved! "I'd like to introduce you to my ultimate level, meet Lucemon Falldown Mode." He had gone from a ten year old boy to a grown man. He wore a black and white suit that had some red on his sleeves. He had white boots that had a gold ring around each of his ankles. These gold rings had two golden wings on each side. Other than those golden wings on his ankle rings, he had fourteen wings. On the left side of his body were all black, bat-like wings, and on the right were all white, save for one, angelic wings. Ten of his wings came from his back, two came from the top of his head, and the one black on both sides pair of wings seemed to be coming out of the back of his neck. His head seemed a size too small for his body. On his head he had dark blonde hair and a blue marking that went down one side of his face like a scar. He shot the terrified troop a slasher smile, "I hope you're ready, because for the next hour or so on, you guys are officially my bitches,"

The troop stood there, terrified. They had enough trouble with Lucemon when he was a rookie level. Taking him on as an ultimate level was unthinkable!

Lucemon walked over to them, "Who should I take out first? The humans or their digimon? Either way, I can't wait to hear your screams as you see your allies killed in front of your eyes, Mahahahahaha!" he laughed evilly.

Sagamon rushed at him with his sword, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he tried to cut at the Demon Lord, who ducked and weaved through the swings. "Dante's Infernal Blade!" Lucemon ducked under the swing, and then caught Sagamon in a devastating uppercut that sent him flying.

"Dark Aura Blast!" Duftmon fired an explosive energy ball from his sword that caught Lucemon off guard.

"AAAAAAHH!" Lucemon screamed as the explosion knocked him over.

Crescemon took the chance to jump on his back, "Take this you bastard!" she swung her Nova Luna and cut off four of Lucemon's wings.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! He screamed as his wings were cut off. He got up, knocking Crescemon back onto the floor. He clutched at his back where four of his wings once were, "You bitch! I'll kill you! Paradise Lost!" he struck Crescemon with a barrage of high-speed punches that sent her flying up into the air, then he flew up after her and brought her back down to earth in a pile driver. The impact of the landing formed a large crater in the ground. Crescemon began to shrink and dedigivolved back into Lunamon.

"Ugh," she groaned before going limp. She had passed out from the pain.

"Lunamon!" Abby called her partner's name as she ran towards her. She fell backwards when she collided with something in front of her.

It was Lucemon, who had brought himself down to the ground. He smiled at her and prepared an attack as she crawled back in fear. "Grand Cr-" He was interrupted when he was engulfed in a beam of energy that sent him flying several meters away.

"Shield of the Just!" a voice roared out the attack.


	3. The Demon Lord of Pride part 3

**Evening, Gluttony's Battlefield**

"Shield of the Just!" a voice roared out the attack. It was Gallantmon! He had arrived just in time! "Abby, go to Lunamon! She needs you!" he called out to the tamer who obeyed and went to her partner digimon.

Lucemon picked himself up, "Not bad," he said dusting himself off, "So when did you get here?"

"Not a moment too late, it seems," Gallantmon panted, he had rushed too much to get here, and he was tired.

"Mahahahaha!" Lucemon laughed as he saw Gallantmon's exhaustion, "Looks like you rushed here a little too fast! Mahahahahaha!"

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shot a bolt of lightning from his lance that struck Lucemon down, "Tired or not, I am still a Royal Knight, and one still capable of kicking your ass,"

Lucemon got up again, but this time an energy ball hit him and exploded. He turned to find Sagamon, "Don't leave me out of this. If he's getting his ass kicked, I wanna have my turn at it," Sagamon spat out the words in fury.

"Grrrrr, oh, you'll have your turn!" Lucemon growled before he was knocked flat by another exploding energy ball.

"Don't forget about me, bastard!" it was Duftmon, his Sword of Annihilation drawn and ready.

Lucemon gritted his teeth, "Fine! I'll take all three of you on!" His face took on a look of insanity, "With the data of all Seven Demon Lords, and two Royal Knights, I'll be unstoppable! I'll destroy this world and make a new one in my image! I WILL REIGN AS GOD!"

Duftmon shot him a look of disbelief, "Damn, you're mad,"

Lucemon shot him a glare, "Actually," he disappeared only to reappear in front of Duftmon, "I'M PISSED!" he gave him a grueling uppercut.

"Duftmon!" Gallantmon called his friends name. He set his eyes on Lucemon, "Lightning Joust!" he shot a bolt of lightning from his Gram lance.

"AAAAAAHH!" Lucemon screamed as the attack hit him square in the back.

He turned to find Sagamon's sword, "Dante's Infernal Blade!" he swung the sword, but Lucemon managed to duck, but he didn't completely dodge the blade. He winced as it managed to cut off the angel wing on his head. He gave Sagamon another uppercut that sent him flying.

"That all you got?!" Lucemon taunted before laughing, "Mahahahaha!"

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon fired the beam of energy at Lucemon. He was sent flying away.

Lucemon got off the ground, "Dammit! AAAAAAHHHH!" an arc of energy hit him from behind.

"Extinction Wave!" it was Duftmon, who fired another arc that knocked Lucemon even farther.

Lucemon was about to hit the ground when Sagamon came at him with his sword, ready to deliver the finishing blow. Lucemon widened his eyes in fear. He quickly swerved his body to the side so that instead of cutting him in half, Sagamon's sword cut off one of his wings.

"AAAAHHH!" Lucemon screamed as he got off the ground. He only had eight out of his original fourteen wings.

Gallantmon ran forward to strike him with his lance, but Lucemon weaved to the side and hit him with a cascade of super speed punches, "Paradise Lost!" his punches sent Gallantmon into the air, where Lucemon flew after him, and brought him down in a pile driver. Lucemon smiled sadistically at his foe, until he realized that Gallantmon still had his shield.

"Shield of the Just!" he fired the beam out of his shield and it hit Lucemon point blank in the face, send in him flying into the air. /Dammit, he only attacked me so that I could bring him close enough for him to shoot me point blank!/ Lucemon realized in a fury.

"Everyone!" Gallantmon called to the two able bodied fighters, Sagamon and Duftmon, "Fire you're best shot at the count of three!"

"ONE!" Gallantmon charged up his shield.

"TWO!" Duftmon charged his sword.

"THREE!" Sagamon charged up an energy ball.

"Shield of the Just/Extinction Wave/Chaos Flare Bomb!" they all called out they're strongest attacks and fired them at Lucemon.

Lucemon's eyes widened in terror, the attacks were going straight for him, and he was too stunned by the last attack to dodge, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he repeated the word as they attack came closer and closer, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as the three attacks collided in a massive explosion that shook the entire battlefield. Lucemon's body fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Sagamon's eyes widened in rage, "What?! Still alive?!" Sagmon knew that Lucemon wasn't dead, if he was he'd burst into data. He slithered over and prepared to swing his sword, "Dante's In-"

Lucemon's eyes snapped open, "Dead or Alive!" he shot out a ball of darkness that engulfed Sagamon. He then fired a ball of a light that joined the darkness, creating a huge explosion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sagamon screamed as he was trapped inside the explosion. When the smoke cleared all that was left was Azmon, who stood on his knees, before collapsing to the ground.

Lucemon walked over to Azmon, a very wide slasher smile on his face, "Well boy, looks like this is- OWW!" something had hit his leg. He turned to find Tyson, holding the same stick he had used on Beelzemon.

Tyson's eyes flashed with anger, and his muscles tensed to protect Azmon, "I won't let you hurt Azmon!" he roared defiantly, his big brother instincts flaring wildly to protect his best friend, Azmon.

Lucemon looked angry, but then broke out into laughter, "Mahahahahahahaha! A human, fight me? Ridiculous! Mahahahahahaah- OWWW!" he cried out in pain as Tyson swung the stick as hard as he could into Lucemon's shin. "DAMMIT BOY!" he picked up Tyson and Azmon and threw them at the other Tamers. "I'LL KILL EVERYONE!" he yelled in madness as he walked over to them.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Persiamon lunged at him with her claws bared, but Lucemon caught her hand and flung her back at the Tamers.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, TIME TO DIE!" he yelled as he made a ball of darkness in his hand.

"NO!" Duftmon cried out as he knocked Lucemon over with a well-aimed kick. His eyes glew red with fury, "Do what you will to me, but as long as there is a breath left in my body, I won't let you hurt my cadets!"


	4. The Demon Lord of Pride part 4 end

**Evening, Gluttony's Battlefield**

"NO!" Duftmon cried out as he knocked Lucemon over with a well-aimed kick. His eyes glew red with fury, "Do what you will to me, but as long as there is a breath left in my body, I won't let you hurt my cadets!"

Lucemon got up and smiled, "Very well then, I'll rip every breath out of your body!"

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon fired lightning from his Gram lance at Lucemon. It struck him in the back.

Lucemon turned and flew at Gallantmon, "Paradise Lost!" he let loose a series of super speed punches that sent Gallantmon flying. Lucemon then flew up after him, and, knocking away his shield, brought him down to earth in a pile driver.

He got up and dusted himself off, "Now, where was I?"

"Dark Aura Blast!" he was hit from behind by an explosive ball of energy. He turned to find Duftmon.

"So you want to play?" Lucemon flew at him and landed a devastating punch to his face. As Duftmon fell onto the floor, Lucemon walked towards him, "Out of breath?"

Duftmon pointed his sword at Lucemon, "Dark Aura Blast!"

Lucemon's eyes widened as the explosive ball hit him point blank in the face. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed in pain as he fell over.

Duftmon got up, "As I said, as long as I have a single breath in my body, you will not lay a single finger on my troop!" he panted.

Lucemon got up from his writhing and faced Duftmon, "So, I can't lay a finger on them, eh?" He turned to face them, "Grand Cross!" he fired the ten spheres of light arranged in a cross at the Tamers.

"NO!" Duftmon managed to intercept half-way. The attack hit him and knocked him flat. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as the searing pain spread throughout his body.

"Duftmon!" the cadets rushed over.

Lucemon smirked, "Don't worry kids, YOU'RE NEXT!" he prepared another attack, but was cut off.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon shot the beam of energy at Lucemon, knocking him over. "Lightning Joust!" he fired a bolt of lightning from his lance. It struck Lucemon hard.

"DAMMIT!" Lucemon turned to face his opponent when another attack hit him from behind.

"Dark, heh, Aura Blast!" Duftmon wheezed out the words as he got up, despite the protests from his cadets.

Lunamon, who had just woken up, chided him, "Duftmon you're hurt! You need to rest for a bit!"

Duftmon shook his head, "No, heh, I'm… alright," he panted in exhaustion as he got up, he was already tired, but Lucemon's last attack had drained him.

"Oh, I'll get to you but first," Lucemon created a ball of darkness in his hand, seemingly aimed at them, but then turned around and threw it at Gallantmon.

"NO!" Gallantmon screamed as he was engulfed in the sphere.

Lucemon smiled as he formed a ball of light in his hand, "Dead or Alive!" he yelled as he threw the ball of light at the sphere of darkness. They collided and created a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, Gallantmon was left on his knees; he fell to the floor, conscious, but in too much pain to move. Lucemon turned to the cadets, and with a sadist's smile on his face, he told them, "You're next," He walked towards them as they cowered back. He had beaten them all.

"Stay back!" Persiamon snarled, but it was a pointless effort, one of her arms was sprained and she had a slight limp on one of her legs, she was in no shape to fight, none of them were, and Lucemon could see it.

"I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream," he licked his lips in anticipation as he formed a ball of darkness in his hand.

Without warning, Duftmon ripped himself out of Lunamon and Abby's arms, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" he roared as he tackled Lucemon to the ground. As he held him down, Duftmon began to repeatedly slam his fists into Lucemon's face, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY CADETS!" he screamed out the words as he continued to punch Lucemon's face into the ground.

"Get off!" Lucemon threw him off, and got up. His face was bruised and battered. "IF YOU LIKE THEM SO MUCH THEN I GUESS I'LL KILL THEM FIRST! MAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucemon laughed maniacally as he turned to the cadets. He made an orb of dark energy in one hand, "DEAD OR AL-"

"Dark Aura Blast!" Duftmon fired the explosive energy ball from his sword.

"AAAAAAAaHH!" Lucemon screamed in pain as the ball exploded in his face. "THAT'S IT! NO MORE FUN AND GAMES!" he rushed at Duftmon and lifted him up by the neck. "I WANTED TO SAVE YOU FOR LAST, BUT I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO DIE FIRST!"

Duftmon smirked, "Kill me if you want! But I will never let you harm my cadets!" he swung his sword, cutting a long scar across Lucemon's face.

Lucemon didn't flinch, he took the pain, and he relished what he did next. He made a slasher smile, and said one word, "Die," as he rammed his hand straight through Duftmon's chest.

All those gathered gasped in horror, Lucemon had impaled Duftmon with his hand. Duftmon's eyes widened at the intense pain.

Lucemon looked Duftmon straight in the eyes, "In my hand, I hold your digi-core," a loud crunch filled the air, "Now, I hold its dust," he smiled wickedly as Duftmon burst into data. His digi-egg went into the air.

All but Tyson and Azmon were stunned into silence. Tyson and Azmon felt something snap inside them. A crack appeared on the screen of Tyson's digivice.

"You… killed him," Azmon and Tyson managed to force out the words, their eyes stained in tears.

Lucemon turned to them and smiled, "Not yet," he flew back into the air, and grabbed Duftmon's digi-egg. A loud cracking sound filled the air as he crushed it and absorbed its data. "Now, he's dead."

What had previously snapped inside of Tyson and Azmon just exploded.

"You killed him!" Arashi screamed the words at the devil. "With his digi-egg gone, he's dead! He won't be able to be reborn!"

Dracomon was holding Trixie as she cried into his shoulder, even he was crying tears of sorrow and rage, "How could you! Not even a denizen of the Dark Area would do something so evil!"

"Mahahahahaha!" Lucemon laughed maniacally, "Did you forget? I rule the Dark Area!"

Azmon was on his knees crying tears of grief, "No, he's gone… for…ever," he broke down in tears.

Persiamon huddled the Tamers together before turning her rage-filled eyes at Lucemon, "You bastard! I never knew that you could sink so low!" she spat out the words.

"Low? Please, bitch, I'll go as low as I want! And I'm going to enjoy tearing you kids apart for wasting my time!" Lucemon grinned widely as he began to think of ways to torture these children who had wasted his time.

Tyson just stood there, tears streaming down his face, his fists clenched in fury, "How could you? You took him away! For-forever!" He was shaking in rage.

Lucemon turned to the boy, "So what? What'll you do about it? Kill me? Hah! I'm a god! I can't be killed!" he boasted in his disgusting pride, "Besides, you don't have the balls to even touch me!"

Azmon got back onto his knees and started pounding the ground with his fists in a rage, "You bastard, you bastard, you bastard!" he yelled out the words as he pounded the ground.

Tyson glared up at Lucemon, eyes burning with hate, "Oh, we'll kill you, but first, we will MAKE! YOU! SUFFERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" he screamed out the words as his digivice's screen shattered and a dark light burst from within it. It engulfed Tyson and caused him to glow with a pitch-black aura. Azmon took on a dark aura as well and ,to everyone's surprise, turned into a beam of darkness that surrounded itself around Tyson, becoming a second skin of sorts. They glew in this light of darkness, their body began to grow, and their form changed as well.

**AZMON**

**} BIOMERGE TO {**

**…**


	5. Abomination

**Night, Gluttony's Battlefield**

**AZMON**

**} BIOMERGE TO {**

**ABOMINAMON!**

Tyson and Azmon had merged into one being. This being took the appearance of what resembled a thirty foot tall skull without a lower jaw. At the bottom, its upper jaw, although it had no lower one, had four, wickedly sharp teeth that glowed in a chaotic crimson. At the top, it had two large horns that were slightly curved backwards. Coming out of the top of its head was a massive version of Azmon's tentacle/tail. It was extremely long, possibly seventy feet, and, similar to Sagamon's, ended in three points, but these points seemed to form a set of claws, and had a mouth in the middle of them. It had two, large, dark craters for eyes. The left crater was an empty abyss of darkness, but the right crater had three long serpents coming out of it. Each of the serpents had different horn ornamentations. These serpents, possibly fifteen feet long, were constantly writhing around, as if in eternal agony. But the most terrifying thing about them was their eyes, or lack thereof. Where the two eyes would normally be found, on these serpents were craters covered in scars, as if their eyes had been gauged out long ago. This was Abominamon.

Everyone stood there, shocked. No one could have predicted this, even Lucemon was stunned into silence, but he quickly recovered. "Well, what's this? You combined? Doesn't matter, you'll die just like your weakling friend did before you! Mahahahaha!" Lucemon waited to get a reaction out of his new opponent, but it didn't speak. Lucemon was confused, "What? Cat got your tongue? Mahahaha!" Lucemon laughed at his own joke, but Abominamon didn't speak. Lucemon looked annoyed, "Stop that! Talk damn you!"

It was then that Abominamon spoke, "We'll kill you!" it spoke with both Azmon's and Tyson's voices. But there was something eerie in the way that they spoke. One voice was always a syllable behind the other, and occasionally the voices would switch places, as if they were fighting for control inside. "We promised that we would,"

"You? Kill me? Preposterous! You're just a bunch of pawns in a game! You're nothing more than Calamity's Chosen," Lucemon scoffed.

"Apocalypse Now!" the three serpents opened their mouths, and each one fired a beam of concentrated chaos energy at Lucemon. They didn't seem to be aimed directly at Lucemon, and instead sliced off three of his wings leaving only five left attached.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lucemon screamed in pain as his wings were sawed off by the chaos lasers. He got up from his writhing to face Abominamon once more, "You prick! I'll kill you for that! Grand Cross!" he fired ten spheres of light arranged in a cross at Abominamon, who to everyone's surprise did nothing to dodge it. It hit them straight on, and to everyone's further astonishment, they didn't even flinch, the attack didn't do a thing to them.

"My turn," Abominamon told him in that eerie voice, they swung their tail at Lucemon, and it knocked him over into a rock formation.

"AAAAHHH!" Lucemon screamed as he collided with the rock. He managed to pull himself up as Abominamon's tail latched onto his leg, and began to swing him wildly like a flail. "AAAAHHH!" Lucemon screamed in pain as he crashed into and was dragged through several large rocks.

"Had enough?" Abominamon asked him sadistically. "Too bad! We promised to make you suffer!" Abominamon then threw Lucemon to the ground, and levitated into the air above him.

"DAMMIT!" Lucemon cursed as he managed to get one hand free to push himself off the ground. He was about to get up when a voice yelled something overhead.

It was Abominamon, "Atomic Drop!" they yelled as they brought their body crashing down onto Lucemon's legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lucemon screamed in agony as his legs were crushed beneath Abominamon's weight and teeth. He felt his legs burst into data as the pressure caused them to be split from his body.

Abominamon floated back into the air, "Did that hurt?" they asked him mockingly, "Sorry, we don't know our own strength,"

Lucemon tried to crawl away; he was beaten, battered and broken. His only choice was to try and flee for his life, but fate is a cruel mistress. One of the serpents bit into his left arm, while the other two latched onto his body. A loud ripping sound filled the air as Abominamon tore off his left arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lucemon screamed in unyielding agony and pain. He had lost all but five of his wings, both of his legs, and now his left arm.

"Nice, it feels good to hear your screams," Abominamon told him in a voice that suggested amusement at this turn of events. "But don't worry, your suffering has only begun," Abominamon had the three heads grab onto Lucemon and they were slowly dragging him into the left crater. "Where you're going you will know nothing but eternal torment. Look into the abyss, and SEE! YOUR! FATE!"

Lucemon stared into the dark abyss, and his beaten expression changed into one of ultimate fear, "No! Please no!" Lucemon pleaded to the devilish monster, "I'll do anything! Please, not that! Anything but that! Spare me, I beg you!" Lucemon was brought down to mere begging for his pathetic life.

"How the mighty have fallen," Abominamon noted, "The Demon Lord of Pride has been reduced to a sobbing wreck that can only beg for his meaningless life,"

Lucemon was almost gone, he was being stuffed into the left crater and the further he got in; the more his data disappeared into the abyss. The last thing they heard him say was more of his begging, "Please help me!" he turned to them with pleading eyes, but they were too stunned to move, Lucemon realized this, and let loose one last scream before he was completely absorbed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream filled the air, echoing out for miles on end. It lingered in the air for a few moments, before finally ceasing to exist. From the crater where Lucemon was absorbed, four more heads emerged to writhe in their eternal agony, their eyes gauged out and left as craters. There were now seven heads in total, each one representing a Demon Lord and one of the seven deadly sins.

"Aaaahh," Abominamon seemed to release a large sigh into the air, before going wild. "RAAAAAAAAAAAA!" it roared as they began to rampage around. It was kicking up dust everywhere.

Abby covered her eyes to block out the dust, "What's happening?!" she asked aloud, hoping for someone to have an answer. Whether it was true or false, she didn't care, she just wanted an answer.

Persiamon gave it to her, "If I had to guess," she told them while shielding her eyes from the dust, "I'd say that with Lucemon gone, they don't have anything to focus their hate on. They're taking their frustrations and anger out on everything!"

"That can't be good!" Dracomon shouted over the rampaging demon.

Suddenly from above a lone figure appeared. It had the appearance of a black knight.

Gallantmon looked up from where he had collapsed, his eyes widened in shock, "It can't be! The First Knight: Alphamon!" he exclaimed in utter disbelief.

The black knight moved its hands in a circle, creating a massive magic circle in the sky. "Digitalize of Soul!" the magic circle opened and countless orbs of green energy flew out, bombarding Abominamon into the ground. The green orbs kept on coming for a full minute. The knight had to be sure that it worked. When the orbs had stopped falling from the sky, the magic circle disappeared. A mighty dust cloud had formed on the ground. It cleared to reveal Tyson and Cremon, Azmon's in training level, and a large cloud of data. The black knight descended to them and gathered all the data into its hands. It took a deep breath before declaring, "I offer this data to my lord!"

It then opened a portal, and through it stepped an oddity of a digimon.

It wore a large, white coat/robe with an over-sized collar. The coat/robe completely covered its chest, but left its legs completely free to see. Its legs were thin, stick-like and its feet were like flower vases, with three large, sickle-shaped claws coming out of the front and sides. Its left arm was covered by the sleeve of its coat/robe and its right was bare, showing off a black arm that ended in a hand with five sharp, white claws. Out of its left shoulder a smaller third arm had broken through the coat/robe. This third arm was entirely black. Stranger still was its face, which was completely black except for a very large white spot that housed its only eye. This eye had a very humane quality to it. After it had taken the data offered to it by the black knight Alphamon, it breathed a sigh of relief. Its eye narrowed in concentration as it took something out of the ball of data. What it took out began to materialize as two digi-eggs. One was Duftmon's, and the other appeared to be Beelzemon's. The eggs shot off into the sky to be reborn.

It breathed out another sigh before turning to the dumbstruck Tamers. It spoke to them in a voice of absolute kindness, in a voice that sounded so familiar to them. _"Hello children,"_

* * *

**Arc 1 end**

**To be continued as: Digimon Chaos Downfall**

**Read on**


End file.
